


Where Dreams Come True

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, disney!au, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Phil is a Disney prince working at Disney world and Dan meets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first time posting a story on here, so I decided to start transferring some of my tumblr works onto this website to get a bit more exposure and to figure out how things work on here. I hope you enjoy this story!

There was no way that Dan could truly hate this, no matter how many times he “complained” about the plane ride, the fact that he was stuck with his two cousins, or even that he was “eighteen now and he was way too old for this”.

It was all a horrible lie, really.

Dan was heading off to university in the fall and, as a present, his parents insisted that they send him to Disney World along with his aunt, uncle, and little cousins. Of course he immediately started buzzing with excitement before quickly putting on a “mature adult” act. But once his parents started smirking and asking if that meant he didn’t want to go, he immediately thanked them over and over for letting him go.

Now, he was practically skipping alongside little Stephanie as she tugged at his hand, willing him to go faster into the park.

“Wait up for us, you two!” Dan’s aunt called to them with a laugh, struggling to get their tickets out of her bag while the three-year-old John stumbled after her and grabbed at her jeans.

“I’m trying!” Dan called back with a laugh, scooping the giggling seven-year-old up in his arms. “We better wait up for her, or else we can’t get in!”

The family finally made it up to gate and Dan bounced excitedly on his toes, pushing his way through and looking around excitedly. “Where should we go first?!”

“Hold on, Dan.” His uncle laughed, taking the young boy in his own arms. “We had a small breakfast, so maybe we should grab something.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea. We can go ahead and beat the crowds before any restaurants get busy.” His aunt agreed, putting her stuff away back in her purse.

Dan pouted as it was only eleven o’clock, but nodded at what she said. “Yes, Aunt Holly.”

At least they’d have time to get on rides when the lines were down.

~

Screw the rides.

After they had left the gates and planned to eat an early lunch, they walked around Epcot for a bit, trying to find a restaurant they would like. This gave them a good look around at what they had to go to later, and let Stephanie meet the princesses and John to excitedly babble to the more original characters like Mickey and Minnie.

Eventually, they came across a nice little secluded lunch cafe nestled between two of the “countries”, watching the nearby Disney characters do meet-and-greets nearby.

They were on the balcony of the restaurant, happily eating away at their meals as Stephanie squealed excitedly about finally getting to meet Ariel, her absolute favorite princess, because oh my gosh, she was only a few yards away from them.

But Dan’s eyes weren’t exactly on the princess herself, but rather the person who was standing next to her.

“ _Ohhh_ , you think he’s cute, huh?” His aunt suddenly teased, nudging Dan with her elbow.

Dan had to practically tear his eyes away from the very, very fine-looking Prince Eric strutting around in that damned white suit; the one he was pretty sure was Prince Eric’s wedding suit from the movie, and it looked incredible on the man wearing it. Prince Eric just happened to look his way when he turned back to his family.

“What?” He asked, finally looking over confusedly. Stephanie giggled into her hands.

“I _said_ : you think he’s cute, huh?” Aunt Holly repeated, quirking a teasing eyebrow at him, knowing well that she caught him in the act of staring.

Dan had come out as gay to his family not too long ago; that included his aunt, uncle, and automatically his younger cousins. He had been more than relieved that they thought nothing of it and continued on with their daily lives (except now both his mother and aunt pointed out cute guys for him rather than cute girls).

He felt his face become overwhelmingly red at what his aunt said, shaking his head quickly. He looked briefly back at Prince Eric to see that they caught eyes again and the other was smiling.

“No! No, no- I was just, uh, checking out what we have left to see.” Dan defended himself weakly, quickly sipping at his drink to distract himself.

“Oh, yes, of course.” She chuckled, wiping Stephanie’s mouth with a napkin.

Dan huffed and sat back in his chair, eye catching on the man in the costume again. He looked like he was leaning over to talk to Princess Ariel, nodding at her before he waved goodbye to the kids and dashed off.

Dan’s head perked up as he watched Prince Eric head off, his heart beating faster when he saw the Prince walking in their direction. He started fixing his hair when the other suddenly made a sharp turn to the other side of the cafe.

“Er, I’ll be right back.” He explained to his family, quickly standing and pushing past chairs to get to the balcony’s staircase. The brunet made his way down the stairs and followed where he saw Prince Eric go.

The door closed to the bathroom just as Dan turned the corner, and he debated whether or not to wait outside like a creep or to go in. Deciding not to freak this guy out more than he probably already has, he reached for the door handle.

Locked.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief and leaned up against the wall, watching the door. At least he had an excuse for waiting outside like a creep.

Dan was just about to turn around when the door opened and a body barreled into his own sending him crashing to the ground with an ‘umph!’.

“Oh Gosh, I’m so sorry!” A voice said, and Dan looked up to stare straight into bright blue eyes. He couldn’t help but think of the scene where Prince Eric looks up at Ariel’s silhouette when she’s singing to him on the beach, and he just wanted to hit himself. “Seriously, are you all right?”

Dan nodded slowly, taking the hand that was offered to him and standing up. “No, I’m totally fine. Not even a scratch, see?” He chuckled nervously, holding up his hands to show the other.

“Okay, that’s good.” Prince Eric nodded and smiling, looking over Dan’s hands before pulling them to be lowered. “Well, I have to get back now. I should be getting back into character, you know, for the kids.” He laughed, adjusting the collar of his costume and Dan couldn’t tear his eyes away from those fingers.

“Yeah, for the kids.” Dan said, nodding back.

Prince Eric coughed to himself and rolled his neck, finally looking at Dan with a charming smile. “Well, have a nice day!” He said cheerfully, rounding the corner to head back to his designated spot.

“Yeah.” Dan muttered quietly, watching Prince Eric head back. “You too.”

~

“Mummy, how long will this line take?” Stephanie whined, practically swinging on Dan’s arm as she forced her legs to buckle underneath her.

“I already said I don’t know, but it will take even longer if you keep complaining.”

They were finally in line to see a Disney Princess, and it seemed like the entire park had the same idea to eat early, then get in lines afterwards. The family had already been in line for fifteen minutes, and there were still quite a few large families in front of them.

Luckily, Stephanie had chosen to go see The Little Mermaid crew first, and the Prince Eric Dan met hasn’t left yet.

Dan shuffled forward with Stephanie when the families started moving again, signaling that another family had left after their turn. Prince Eric looked up to greet the next pair of kids, catching Dan’s eyes again. This time, he winked and Dan blushed furiously, only to look straight down at his shoes.

“Why is your face all red?” Stephanie giggled, poking Dan’s arm. “Do you _liiiike_ him?”

“Yes, I think Dan has a crush on a certain person.” Dan’s uncle joined in, laughing with his family over Dan’s quickly reddening face.

“Oh, hush up, all of you!” His aunt exclaimed, her own cheeky smile gracing her face. “Poor Daniel is already embarrassed enough, he just might explode from how red his face is!”

“ _Guys!_ ” Dan exclaimed in exasperation, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “Stoo-ooop!” He whined, walking when the line shuffled forward. “Okay, I’ll admit he’s cute, but that doesn’t mean-“

A cough cut him off as he swiveled around, coming face-to-face with a Disney staff member, Princess Ariel and, most importantly, a smirking Prince Eric. Dan squeaked, slapping his hand over his mouth; he totally hadn’t noticed that they had moved this far up the line.

“It’s your turn to go.” The staff girl chuckled, moving out of the way so Stephanie could run straight up to Ariel with John wiggling out of his mother’s arm to run up to Prince Eric. Although, John had grasped Dan’s hand as he ran up to the Prince, dragging Dan along.

The brunet couldn’t even looked Prince Eric in the eyes, but he couldn’t help watching as he bent over with a wide smile, greeting the excited, squealing John with a smile.

“Well- hello, little prince!” Prince Philip greeted, bowing at John and shaking his hand formally to play the part. Dan’s heart swelled and he smiled at the endearing scene, feeling John tug on his hand.

“Danny! He says imma prince!” John said happily, looking up at Dan with big, happy eyes and jumping excitedly.

“Yes, yes, I heard!” Dan laughed, scrunching his nose up at his cousin before looking up and locking eyes once again. He could feel his cheeks going red, but he didn’t dare look away from those piercing blue eyes.

“And _you_ must be that handsome prince who’s been catching my eye all day.” Prince Eric smirked, bowing at Dan as he took his hand.

“O-Oh no, I’m not really that-“ Dan cut himself off with a shy squeak as Prince Eric brought his hand up to kiss the back of it. He could hear quiet, amused snickers from his aunt and uncle, as well as from some of the families around him.

“Oh, you definitely are that handsome. I’m honored to have met such an adorable prince.” Prince Eric stood back up straight with a smile and Dan felt like his knees were going to give out. His chest ached from how hard his heart was beating.

“W-Well, you aren’t so bad yourself, your highness.” Dan stammered back, but played along, bowing back at him. “It’s a shame this will be the last time we meet.”

“Hmmm, maybe.” Prince Eric smiled at him again. But this time, there seemed to be a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “But I must get back to all the other princes and princesses. I hope we’ll speak again.”

He took Dan’s hand in his again and locked their eyes together, bringing his hand up to kiss his fingers. Dan would later kick himself for blushing and giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl.

“I guess I’ll see you around, then.” Dan squeaked out bashfully to Prince Eric, quickly scurrying away with his cousins when they were all shooed away. He looked back sadly, twisting his mouth as he saw the characters meet the next family.

“It’s okay, Danny. He thinks you’re a prince!” Stephanie smiled, skipping alongside him. “You’ll meet him again someday!”

Dan nodded absent-mindedly, looking down at his hand; as soon as he had pulled his hand away from Prince Eric’s, he felt a piece of paper in his grip. Now, he had time to read it.

_Philip Michael Lester_

_London, UK_

_Occasional international work over Summer Holidays_

_Contact me: amazingphil@gmail.com_

 

Dan’s heart soared as he looked over the business card, looking to see a picture of Princ- just Philip to the left of the information.

So this Prince Eric guy _did_ want him to contact him.

“Yeah, Steph.” Dan laughed, shoving the card in his pocket for safe keeping. “I suppose I will.”


End file.
